Episode 003 (Galaxy)
A Small Change ( さな , Chīsana henka) is the third episode of Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy series. Summary The match between Inazuma Japan and Fire Dragon continued. Fire Dragon easily obtained the lead with 0-1 and Inazuma Japan were still not up to their fullest. What would happen next? Would Inazuma Japan be able to win or would they be eliminated before their challenge to the world even begins? Plot The match When the match resumed, Matatagi tried to dribble up again but was easily blocked. Other players in Inazuma Japan are not playing to the world standard, and Shindou blocked every single incoming shoot, causing Ibuki, the goalkeeper to adopt a hostile attitude towards him. Realizing that Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou intended to play with only the three of them, Matatagi requested to play with them while they showed him how to dribble properly, to which Matatagi developed his own style of dribbling instantly. Other players became motivated after seeing Matatagi's dribble, but Manabe still had his suspicion on him and instructed the others not to pass the ball to him. The first-half then ended with Ibuki failing to catch Rapid Fire, resulting in a score. The truth Entering the restroom, Tenma found Matatagi's two younger brothers, Shun and Yuuta yelling at the guard as he did not let them in. Shun and Yuuta then procceeded to tell Tenma the truth about the theft, but then Matatagi came in and harshly told them to go back to the spectators' seats. With only Tenma's presence, Matatagi told him the truth: when his father left their family and his mother fell sick, his two younger brothers stole some food due to their hunger. To protect them, Matatagi took up the blame, and that's why everybody would look at Matatagi with disdain because of this dark past. The change The match resumed, but while Matatagi still attempted to play at his best, his teammates ignored him. Seeing this for too many times, Tenma eventually voiced his opposition on their actions, letting them an insight on what was really happening on the field. The change in the team then occurred when Tetsukado received the pass from Matatagi, showing his sign of trust on him. Much to everybody's surprise, Manabe also passed to Matatagi, leading Tenma to receive the pass and tied the goal with God Wind. When Rapid Fire went flying towards the goalpost again, Shindou unleashed his new hissatsu: Einsatz and successfully blocked the shoot. After Tsurugi scored one more goal with Devil Burst, Inazuma Japan won with 2-1. After the match ended, the inside of Fire Dragon's locker room was seen. The team's uniforms were scattered everywhere, along with some very suspicious-looking green slime... Hissatsu used * * (Galaxy debut) * (Debut) * (Galaxy debut) * (Galaxy debut) * (Debut) * (Debut) * (Galaxy debut) Proverb Tenma As long as you're standing on the same field, you're friends. Gallery Shun and Yuuta cheer! IEGalaxy3 HQ.png|Shun and Yuuta cheering for their brother! Tsurugi and Tenma plays IEGalaxy3 HQ.png|Tenma and Tsurugi only passing with each other. Rapid Fire passing through the defense IEGalaxy3 HQ.png|Rapid Fire going through the defense. Hayato and Tenma IEGalaxy3 HQ.png|Hayato telling about what really happened in his past. No one passing to Hayato IEGalaxy3 HQ.png|No one passing to Hayato. No one supporting Hayato IEgalaxy3 HQ.png|Not a single one supporting Hayato to be passed on. Tenma's armband.png|Tenma's glowing armband Hayato beating Lee IeGalaxy3 HQ.png|Hayato finally beating Lee's speed. Final score IEGalaxy3 HQ.png|The final score of the Inazuma Japan VS Fire Dragon match. Navigation Category:Galaxy episodes